


Mountainous

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, for:deelaundry, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson's the only one who can move the mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountainous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deelaundry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deelaundry).



House moved mountains piling his crap in Wilson's living room. He terrorized Wilson's worst neighbour into weeping gratitude; Wilson refused to ask how. And could that be an _adult_ decision Wilson witnessed, when House said he wasn't going to chase Cuddy anymore?

But one absent-minded, "Could you pack a few things? I have meetings all day," and House transformed into the sulky, stubborn, shit-fit-throwing four-year-old Wilson always knew lurked beneath the smirky fourteen-year-old exterior. Wilson's respect for Blythe House, conducting every childhood decampment, increased from stratospheric to sainting her on the spot.

Condo board (new and old), movers, _piano_ movers, self-storage facility managers who'd look more at home spreading plague and abandoning ships: House took great and innocent glee in pissing off each of them worse than the last.

Wilson stopped cold one foot inside the door. The certified disaster area spread from the front room to every square foot of the apartment and pinned all the blame right where it should be. Hands wringing the air instead of his new roommate's _neck_, Wilson threw one half-hearted, exasperated lecture of his own into the mix, and then he rolled up his sleeves and _organized_.

Twenty-four hours later, they were home.


End file.
